


Ignorując lekarzy

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, team relationship - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Bruce Banner nie był oficjalnie lekarzem, chociaż zdobył sporo wiedzy na temat leczenia podczas swoich podróży. Ale nie był kimś, kto po prostu dzielił się swoimi umiejętnościami.





	Ignorując lekarzy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignoring Doctors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394253) by [outerealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm). 



Bruce Banner nie był lekarzem.

Należało to podkreślić.

Chociaż przeszedł wiele zajęć na uniwersytecie, by zostać lekarzem, nigdy faktycznie nie uzyskał tytułu.

Dlatego też nie był oficjalnie doktorem. Ponownie, był to bardzo ważny szczegół.

Ale to, że nigdy nie było to _oficjalne_ , nie oznaczało, że nie wiedział, jak leczyć. I to, że wiedział, jak postępować w sprawach medycznych, nie oznaczało, że ujawniał swoje umiejętności przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

_Tony Stark_

Niesamowity mężczyzna stał wyprostowany i dumny u szczytu stołu, a na jego twarzy widniał kokieteryjny uśmiech. Prawą dłonią masował ramię, gdy śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział łucznik.

Bruce policzył krople potu na twarzy mężczyzny i patrzył, jak najmniejsze drżenie przebiega przez jego dłoń.  
 _  
„Proszę, doktorze, proszę, jeśli nie mogę pracować, to moja rodzina nie będzie miała co jeść!” — mroczny, niski głos rozbrzmiał w pośpiechu na chłodnym nocnym powietrzu. Cykady mocno grały, zagłuszając kroki._

_Spojrzał na niego klinicznie, wyłapując syndromy choroby._

_Drżenie lewej dłoni._

_Spłycony oddech._

_Bladość._

_„Problem z sercem,… ale nie sądzę, że mogę pomóc. To zbyt ryzykowne.”_

_W lesie rosły zioła, w miejscu gdzie drzewa sięgały swoimi korzeniami do dusznych, ciemnych jaskiń bez nazw. Gdzie woda była czyściejsza, niż ta płynąca z kranu. Ich mieszanina powinna pomóc mężczyźnie, ale tylko na chwilę._

_„To nie będzie działać wiecznie.”_

_„Jeszcze tylko trochę dłużej, dopóki moje dzieci nie dorosną, doktorze. Jeszcze tylko trochę…”_

_Zdesperowany mężczyzna. Rozumiał tą palącą, męczącą desperację, która opanowywała wszystkie inne myśli._

_„Zrobię co w mojej mocy.”  
_  
— Bruce, hej Bruce, czy jest tu coś, co ci się podoba?

Tony Stark szturchnął go arogancko. Banner spojrzał mu wprost w oczy, aby ujrzeć rozszerzone źrenice. Z pewnością nie było to wywołane podnieceniem.

Ból był lepszą odpowiedzią.

— Nie, Stark. Po prostu coś sobie przypomniałem.

To nie było tak, jakby w rzeczywistości był zobowiązany do uczestnictwa w inicjatywie Avengers. Co prawda zdecydował się dołączyć, ale ostatecznie nie miał dużego wyboru. Poza tym nie był dokładnie kimś takim, jak Tony Stark, który miał JARVISa.

Mógł przysiąc, że gdy wstał zbierając papiery, mógł usłyszeć to w swoim umyśle powątpiewające chrząknięcie.

— Przy okazji, Stark, kiedy miałeś ostatnie badania lekarskie?

Po  wypełnieniu swojego obowiązku uciekł z pokoju. Uśmiechnął się, chociaż tylko lekko, gdy usłyszał rzucone pod nosem przekleństwo przez Starka i dźwięk odsuwającego się krzesła, gdy Rogers wstał.

_Steve Rogers_

Było to niedługo po bitwie, kiedy Bruce zorientował się, że Rogers miał rosnąca opuchliznę na kostce, która wyglądała na zwichniętą.

Dla normalnego człowieka byłaby to pewnie złamana kończyna, ale Rogers był nadczłowiekiem, dlatego też była to tylko skręcona kostka.

Tak czy inaczej, mężczyzna opierał nogę na poduszce i miał na niej położone coś co przypominało lód. Ta część naprawdę mu nie przeszkadzała, oczywiście lekarz dał Ste… Rogersowi bardzo jasne instrukcje, jak radzić sobie ze skręconą kostką.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie zrobił nic innego, niż powiedzenie mu, żeby okładał ją lodem. Nie dał mu nawet maści, która pomogłaby zmniejszyć obrzęk.

_Stara kobieta wygalająca niczym wiedźma, siedziała na ziemi w drewnianej chacie. Jej nieprzytomne spojrzenie przenikało przez ciemność, a bezzębne usta wykrzywiały się w uśmiechu, gdy uważnie ją obserwował._

_Miała rośliny splecione wokół jej głowy, jakby były częścią jej ciała, tak jak kiedyś mogły być włosy. Wychudłe ramię uniosło się, by wyciągnąć pojedyncze zioło ze stosu. Podniosła je do nosa, powąchała i zmiażdżyła._

_Sok spływał po ciemnej skórze. Rolnik, ściskający narzędzia służące mu do przeżycia, do klatki piersiowej rozpromienił się. Przybył z jedzeniem – z jedzeniem wystarczającym na wyżywienie swojej rodziny przynajmniej na tydzień. W zamian za to przyszedł po maść, na swoją opuchniętą,niczym po ataku pszczół, kostkę, by przestała boleć, aby mógł zapewnić więcej żywności._

_Stara kobieta oderwała liście z rośliny, używając jej do wymieszania maści w misce._

_Mężczyźni obserwowali ją._

_Po tym jeden opuścił chatę ze zdrowszym ciałem, a drugi z **wiedzą**._

Rogers prychnął cicho, przesuwając się minimalnie w prawą stronę. Na chwilę promienie słońca pochwyciły jego złote włosy sprawiając, że świeciły jak wypolerowany metal, który trzymał go za kostkę.

Bruce odwrócił się i odszedł.

_Phil Coulson_

TARCZA. Jej agent w żaden sposób _nie był_ Avengersem. Zamiast tego był ich najwspanialszą nianią i opiekunką. Przynajmniej według niego.

Bruce znał go jako lekko irytującego człowieka, który odmówił wpuszczenia go do laboratorium. Był także denerwującym go mężczyzną, który po każdej misji Avengers, kiedy Hulk zmieniał się z powrotem w małego, lekceważonego Bruce’a Bannera, chciał porwać wspomnianego naukowca i zabrać go do izolatki, gdzie można byłoby monitorować jego postępy.

Po prostu to pomieszczenie sprawiało, że był na granicy wytrzymałości. Było zbyt zimno, zbyt jasno i zbyt pusto.

Coulson pocierał swoje czoło, mrucząc pod nosem ponure implikacje (Bruce usłyszał o porażeniu prądem i Super Niani, zanim zignorował resztę). Agen przylgnął do swojej filiżanki kawy, próbując ponownie uruchomić szare komórki o drugiej nad ranem.

Bruce opierając się o zniszczoną ścianę (nie był przyczyną tego – tym razem była to wina Ste… _Rogersa_ ) i patrzył, jak mężczyzna wziął łyk zimnej kawy. Spojrzał nad głową Coulsona, gdzie w wybranych szafkach znajdowała się specjalna herbata.

Naprawdę wyjątkowa herbata.

_Obudził się, gdy zimne palce przesuwały się po jego czole, rysując runę starożytnej mocy, którą dawno zapomniano. Z trudnością otworzył oczy. Niewyraźne postacie poruszały się na granicy jego wzroku._

_Jego tętno natychmiast zaczęło gwałtownie wzrastać. Gdzie był? Nie był z generałem Rossem, prawda? Proszę, tylko nie z generałem Rossem…_

_Coś ciepłego, palącego, gęstego i co całkowicie go uspokoiło, zostało mu poddane do picia. Zamrugał raz, dwa razy, czując jak jego picie serca wraca do normalnego stanu._

_Spędził tam trzy tygodnie, najdłuższy czas jaki spędził z kimkolwiek przed… przed wszystkim._

_Ale przez te trzy tygodnie nauczył się robić herbatę. I przez te trzy piękne, cudowne tygodnie nie przemienił się. Jego wspomnienia były pełne ciepłych dłoni, pięknych uśmiechów i całusów ośmioletniej dziewczynki, które cenił ponad wszelkie inne pocałunki._

Bruce wyprostował się na kupie gruzy, na której stał i zeskoczył na dół.

Nie chciał jeszcze dzielić się tą częścią swojego życia – znaną lub nie.

_Thor_

Bruce nawet nie wiedział, jak to możliwe. Thor był Bogiem. Zachowującym się jak szczeniak, czarującym i raczej tępym półbogiem, ale nim był.

I krzywił się na ślad poparzenia, który powoli rozrastał się na ramieniu, szturchając je w uwadze. Steve zbeształ go, a Tony… chwila, weź się do kupy. _Rogers_ grał pielęgniarkę, a _Stark_ był zajęty przegrzebywaniem się przez kompletny zestaw pierwszej pomocy Coulsona (dlaczego jego mózg chciał użyć słowa „agent” przed jego imieniem) zanim do domu wróci Super Niania, by mogła się tym zająć.

Nie było wielkiej bitwy ze złoczyńcami, którzy chcieli rządzić/zniszczyć/zniewolić/unicestwić i zacząć wszystko od nowa, ale doszło do wielkiej bitwy. Thor kontra piekarnik.

Piec przegrał w bohaterskim wybuchu, a Thor otrzymał poparzenia.

Clint – nie, Barton – śmiał się i robił zdjęcia.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, aby opublikować to na youtube! Potężny bóg piorunów nie potrafi gotować!

Thor skrzywił się.

— Czy śmiejesz się z moich błędów? — Niebezpieczny pomruk rozbrzmiał w pokoju.

Bruce cofnął się dyskretnie – nie był bardzo dobrym potworem i co było niespodziewanie, Hulk nie pojawił się niezapodzianie przez prawie miesiąc. Zmieniał się w niego jedynie na misjach, jak dobry chłopiec. Nie trzeba byłoby łamać tej dobrej pasy.

Steve przycisnął uspokajająco dłoń do ramienia Thora, zmuszając go, by się uspokoił.

— Spokojnie, Thor. Tony, gdzie jest antyseptyk?

— Szukam go. Dlaczego w zestawie do pierwszej pomocy jest głupi fartuch?

Clint natychmiast do niego dołączył. Tony odepchnął go z dala.

Natasza chwyciła fartuch i wyjęła środek antyseptyczny.

Bruce zostawił ich jej instynktom macierzyńskim. Nie było potrzeby się przyłączać, kiedy był po prostu zbyteczny.

_Natasza Romanova_

Kobieta była przerażająca, kiedy miała dobry dzień, a w zły, kiedy była zajęta kopaniem ściany i rzucaniem wściekłych spojrzeń na wszystkich, nikt nie śmiał się do niej zbliżyć.

Nawet Coulson, a przecież widok Thora w plisowanym fartuchu, a nawet wszystko inne, nigdy nie powstrzymało mężczyzny. Nie wywołało u niego nawet podniesienia brwi!

Tak czy inaczej, Romanova rzucała śmiercionośne spojrzenie na każdego człowieka, który odważył się do niej podejść. Tony, błogosław jego mały niesamowity umysł, zostawił wiele środków przeciwbólowych i wiele różnych produktów kobiecych (niektóre z nich wręcz wołały do Bruce, by je rozebrał na części, aby zobaczyć z czego są złożone) i wyszedł.

Bruce również powinien zniknąć, ale był głodny po spędzeniu dwudziestu godzin w laboratorium. Natasza natomiast była zajęta myszkowaniem po kuchni w poszukiwaniu pożywienia, które by nie doprowadziło jej do gorszego stanu.

W końcu zdecydowała się na jogurt (niewłaściwy wybór, który tylko sprawi, że będzie się czuła gorzej) i szklankę lodowatej wody z dodatkiem wódki. A może to była wódka rozcieńczona wodą? Kolejny zły wybór.

Lepiej zadziałałoby, jak się nauczył przebywając wokół ludzi zebranych przy ogniskach, podgrzany worek z fasolą i pozwolenie, by ciepło zniwelowało ból.

Było też kilka znanych od pokoleń korzeni do żucia na leżąco, ale wiele kobiet pracowało przez wiele godzin, gdy miało tą dolegliwość.

Zerknął na szafkę z fasolą i spojrzał na mikrofalówkę.

Natasza odwróciła się i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

Natychmiast uciekł z kuchni.

_Clint Barton_

Łucznik był chory. W takim znaczeniu, że zachorował na chorobę, której żaden z lekarzy nie rozpoznawał. Pojawiły się teorie, począwszy od prawdopodobnej świńskiej grypy lub innej rzadkiej/egzotycznej choroby, a skończywszy na zwykłym przeziębieniu.

Bruce znał się na przeziębieniu. Nie pozostawiało cię ono drżącego, wijącego się i skulonego na swoim łóżku, pragnącego śmierci w długim i męczącym procesie.

Zbliżył się do takiego stanu – był po przemianie, wyczerpany, zmęczony oraz głodny. Żołądek powoli zjadał sam siebie. Zabawne było sądzenie, że może to być sposób na zabicie Hulka – powolna śmierć z głodu.

Ale potem były ciepłe dłonie, bardzo miękkie i delikatne. Niski głos, który kazał mu usiąść. Mdły, słodki zapach miażdżonych ziół. Gorzki posmak mikstury wlanej między jego wargi. Pamiętał ogień tańczący z cieniami. Ciemne oczy i skórę, gdy pomagała mu wstać.

Wpatrywał się w agenta Coulsona, który siedział sztywno na łóżku Clinta. Wiedział, że Natasza zimnym spojrzeniem patrzy na lekarzy, chcąc, by pracowali szybciej. Thor został zabrany z pokoju przez Steve’a, by ten mógł mu wyjaśnić, o co chodziło z chorobą łucznika. Stark budował coś wściekle w laboratorium.

Nie często Avengers byli bezużyteczni. Zwłaszcza nie wtedy, gdy przyjaciel był krok od śmierci. Ale tutaj nic nie można było zrobić.

W jego umyśle znów pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie chorobliwie słodkich ziół.

Mógłby zrobić ten wywar. Prawdopodobnie nie pomogłoby to wiele, ale byłoby to lepsze niż nic. Bruce wstał i wyszedł z pokoju, znikając w Konserwatorium Starka, gdzie rosły setki rzadkich i egzotycznych roślin.

Wrócił z rękami pełnymi ziół i usiadł przy łóżku Clinta.

_Dlaczego to robię?_

Ta myśl odbijała mu się echem w głowie w upiornym szyderstwie. Bezlitośnie odepchnął ją na bok, pochyliwszy się nad ziołami roślinami, przywołując wspomnienia.

Starzec spojrzał na niego ciemnymi oczami, ale wciąż zachowywał świadomość umysłu. Jego lud byli winni Bannerowi dług, a teraz Banner chorował. Chory przez mężczyzn, którzy go ścigali. Dlatego lekarz-czarownik zdecydował się ratować życie temu, kto im pomógł.

_„Ta’lanthana, ta tan taman…” Starożytne słowa, których znaczenie znał tylko on, zostały wyszeptane i osiadły w powietrzu, niczym zwinięty wąż._

— Ta’lanthana, ta, tan taman— Bruce wyszeptał zgodnie z pamięcią, miażdżąc liście w miazgę, aż cienka kleista substancja przybrała kształt. Barton obserwował go błyszczącymi od gorączki oczami, niezupełnie rozumiejąc, co robił Bruce.

To było w porządku. Bruce również nie wiedział.

Znał podstawowe zasady, ale dbał o przyjaciół… nie byli, albo tak? Może jednak byli przyjaciółmi? Kolegami z drużyny. Koledzy, to było odpowiednie słowo.

Nie odpowiadał więc na pytania, jakie dostawał przez kolejny tydzień, w którym opiekował się Clintem, by ten wrócił do zdrowia (konserwatorium szybko pozyskało dużo więcej roślin i nigdy nie zabrakło tych, które wykorzystywał. Nie uchylał się również od narzuconych mu obowiązków.

Gorączka spadła, a Bruce uśmiechnął się i odchylił się do tyłu, po raz pierwszy uświadamiając sobie w tym czasie, że jego dłonie były pokryte jakimś czerwonym proszkiem – podobnie jak u szamana. Uniósł ręce nad głową, wtedy też Clint niskim, ciepłym i zachrypłym głosem zapytał:

— I jak, doktorze, jaki jest werdykt?

— Będziesz żył Clint, by drażnić Coulsona w kolejnych dniach. — Bruce wstał, czując jak jego mięśnie protestują. — Poinformuję go, że już nie śpisz.

— Nie ma potrzeby.

Bruce nie był zaskoczony, tylko Clint, który podskoczył i próbował ponownie skupić wzrok, mimo że był zbyt słaby, aby się ruszać.

Coulson i Natasza przemknęli obok niego, a Bruce zaczął odsuwać się, by zrobić im miejsca, zabierając porozrzucane kawałki roślin. Ciężka dłoń opadła mu na ramieniu, praktycznie zatrzymując go w miejscu.

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Steve’a przy swojej prawym boku. Tony był tuż za nim (przynajmniej na razie). Thor wszedł po cichu, starając się zachować spokój (nie, żeby mógł milczeć na długo, ale liczyła się intencja).

— Dobrze się sprawiłeś, Bruce.

— Clint wykonał tutaj ciężką pracę.

— Dobrze się sprawiłeś, Bruce — powtórzył Steve.

Bruce usiadł na krześle. Pozwolił, by jego oczy zamknęły się. To był koniec… i początek. Początek nowego rozdziału życia, którym mógł naprawdę zacząć się cieszyć.

 

 


End file.
